


Real Love

by whatthehalefire



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: Peter and Chris must go undercover as alpha and emissary to protect Beacon Hills against a dangerous pack. Unfortunately, pretending to be an alpha and emissary also means pretendign to be in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [commission](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com/tagged/commissions) for [screaming-towards-apotheosis](http://screaming-towards-apotheosis.tumblr.com)

Peter halted when he felt the barrel of a gun press to the back of his skull. He lifted his hands in offense, admittedly a bit surprised that he hadn’t sensed Chris approaching from a mile away. Then again, he shouldn't have been—Chris has always excelled as a hunter.

“You've got about five seconds to convince me out of putting a bullet through your skull.” Chris promised, enticing a short chuckle from Peter, but he kept still, compliant.

“Well,” Peter started, always unable to keep his snarking at bay, “my first argument would be that there's no guarantee that the bullet would kill me—,”

Chris cocked the weapon, sending a short jolt of apprehension down Peter’s spine. “All right, no need to get bloody, dry wall is impossible to clean.” He sighed, resisting his urge to turn around. “I need a favor. Trust me, it's in both your personal interest and my own. I'm not trying to screw you over, I'm trying to save both of our asses.”

“Elaborate.” Chris urged, not moving an inch.

“There's a pack, presenting as normative, treaty respecting, docile wolves. I happen to know the alpha and he leaves a trail of terror wherever he goes.” Peter explained, putting up a finger when Chris breathed in to comment: “If you don't believe me, I'm sure you'd believe your two favorite law abiding werewolves: Scott and Derek, right?”

Peter could practically feel Chris’s disdain, but the fact that he hadn't been shot yet was certainly telling. He turned, slowly, hands still lifted in polished surrender.

Chris watched him, piercing blue eyes as speculative and alert as ever. “I'm listening.”

**

The plan was simple. Peter, Chris, and Derek would infiltrate as a small pack passing through the area looking for assistance and guidance after an attack from a rogue wolf killed several of their members. Peter would pose as the alpha, Derek his last beta and Chris as an emissary. Scott and the rest of the pack would need to remain as inconspicuous as possible, meaning that a stake out within the opposing pack would be impossible for Scott and most of his betas. They’d would realize immediately if the famous McCall Pack suddenly disappeared.

The plan was solid enough. Given that Peter never needed to prove his alpha status nor Chris his position as an emissary, all would go perfectly well. They’d squat with the pack, gain their trust, and determine whether the town’s safety was at stake.

The only other issue posed was the intricate and inevitable relationship between and emissary and alpha. The positions are that of parents of a pack: an emissary and alpha that aren’t together would be akin to a mother and father living in the same home, raising a child together, and claiming to be separated. Not out of the question, of course, but infrequent, especially in the eyes of a traditional pack.

If their goal was to harness the respect and honor of the pack, they’d certainly need to be convincing. Oddly enough, it wasn’t nearly as difficult as Peter suspected.

**

They managed to keep their bickering to a minimum the full first week. In fact, Peter was sure that with the cuddling, giggling, and general vomit inducing playful gestures, the arguments came off as more flirtatious than anything.

After a few days, Peter began to feel the same way. They'd squat with the rogue pack and, as usual, Peter would boast about his accomplishments as an alpha, drawing out simple stories for the purpose of hearing his own eloquence, demanding eyes and ears of everyone the moment he felt his opinion needed to be heard.

Peter was sure he'd typically be faced with a barrel to his dome, harsh words, or at the very least, a cold departure, but the circumstance forced Chris to adjust. He approached the situation the way a domineering partner would an insubordinate one, rubbing Peter’s shoulders just hard enough to make him squirm, apologizing on his behalf, and whispering promise of reward if Peter behaved and threat if he didn't.

“Honey,” Chris finally interjected, squeezing Peter’s thigh about ¼ of the way through his recollection of an infamous battle in which he and Talia took down a pack twice their size, “if you wouldn't mind speeding it up a little? We've got a long day ahead of us.”

Peter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, to which Chris replied with an even firmer squeeze, borderline painful. “You can tell me all about it in the tent tonight if you give us the abridged version for now.”

“Fine, but you owe me.” Peter huffed, taking a moment to work out a short version and relayed it in less than five minutes.

Typically, the conversations ended with Chris making an empty promise and Peter following through to save face. Although, a part of Peter grew irritated with a complete lack of fulfillment. Part of Peter yearned for that reward, and he'd certainly earned it.

**

The two had grown comfortable with sleeping in tight quarters. Derek suggested they scent; a pack of werewolves would certainly notice if an alpha and emissary didn’t smell like each other. The first nights, they would lie together, Chris sitting as still as he could while Peter nuzzled against him, making sure every patch of his skin smelled like him.

It was awkward: a stiff encounter with the two of them refusing eye contact and the only exchange being bitter words about how awful Derek was for even suggesting they do this. But as the days when on, it became a little less rigid. Chris took to sitting up while Peter marked him, making small talk about various subjects and touching Peter’s skin when appropriate. Oddly enough, the low drum of Chris’ voice resonating through the wolf as he scented became the highlight of his day—aside from the content feeling in the pit of his stomach that came with claiming something.

That day, Chris had called Peter out for poking a little too much fun at one of the betas. They’d all helped themselves to a few drinks—the intruding pack concocted the closest thing Peter had to liquor in all his life—and Chris presented his usual promise of reward with a little more detail than usual.

“If you’re good, Baby, I’ll give you anything you like tonight.” Chris hummed, hand drifting down to the small of Peter’s back, fingers drumming along the shelf of his ass. “And I have a feeling I know exactly what you like.”

The moment was broken by a loud cough coming from Derek and a shocked expression. Everyone else around the fire bubbled with giggles and Peter may have felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks. Chris, however, appeared as collected and confident as ever.

“I think I’m gonna go to bed.” Derek muttered, still staring skeptically at the pair as he made his way to his tent. Chris got to his feet as well, stretching, and Peter couldn’t tear his gaze away from the strip of skin that was exposed when he did, especially when he noticed the lightly dusted hair trailing down to his waistline.

“Us too.” Chris sighed after his arms dropped, putting out a hand for Peter and helping pull the wolf to his feet. Peter almost protested, he detested being spoken for, but somehow his belly didn’t turn with discomfort as it usually would.

“We’ll talk business in the morning.” Peter confirmed, waiting for a nod of confirmation from the other alpha before he was right behind Chris, making their way to the tent.

Chris stripped down to his underpants, leaning back on his elbows. Peter rid himself of the majority of his clothes, too, staring Chris down and not taking his usual place on top of Chris to scent him. “Was I good today?”

Chris mulled over the question for a few seconds before huffing out a chuckle and nodding his head. “Yeah, I suppose, after a few reminders.”

“So, you plan on giving my whatever I’d like, right?” Peter felt a smarmy grin spread across his lips as Chris’ expression faltered for the first time since their plan had been implemented.

The hunter shrugged his shoulders, still trying to maintain his lax posture as though he hardly cared why Peter inquired. “As long as it’s within reason.”

Peter narrowed his eyes, inching a bit closer and sniffing for any major shifts in emotion, though Argent was an expert as masking it. “I’m curious as to what you thought I’d enjoy so much.”

A charming half smile appeared on Chris’s mouth, brow curving up as the pieces began to fall into place. He moved forward, the limited space between them in the tent growing even smaller, until Peter began to sweat. “From the day I met you, I could see how badly you wanted to be touched with a firm hand.”

Peter managed to roll his eyes despite the gentle pounding in his chest, lips going dry from his deepening breaths. “All that just from a glance, Argent?”

Chris nodded, seeming to prove his point by putting both hands on Peter’s waist and reveling in the half stifled shudder that slipped out. Peter practically giggled through his flushed cheeks, leaning forward the barest bit more, until their noses dared to touch. “Guess there’s only one way to figure out if you’re right.”

Chris finally sealed their lips, strong fingers gingerly exploring Peter’s frame as the wolf allowed the hunter to take full control. Somehow, Chris seemed to know everything Peter yearned for, things he hardly knew he wanted himself. The encounter ended with an incredible climax on Peter’s part, his body curled up against Chris’ in a warm embrace.

He didn’t speak on it, but a massive part of him hoped they’d never have to stop pretending to be in love.

***

A week later, the youngest beta of the pack relayed to Derek that the true agenda of their stay was to take the power of the True Alpha.

Scott and his pack took them out not a day later and, with the help of Chris and Peter, the pack was dispersed and exiled in just a few hours. Neither of the men mentioned the fact that they’d never have an excuse to see each other, or the fact that they’d want to, and certainly not the fact that they hadn’t gone a night without fucking since the first time.

Peter promised himself he wouldn’t say something first. He was too proud and still too sick about the Argent name to be vulnerable to Chris without an excuse like pretending to date to fall back on. However, Derek wouldn’t shut his mouth about Peter’s constant sulking and not so subtle mentions of how badly he missed Chris.

“Just say something.” Derek would shout whenever Peter started to complain about sleeping alone or whatever other shallow holes Chris left in his chest. He was just getting to the point where he was willing until he smelled the undeniable scent of the hunter lingering at the front door of the loft.

Peter let him in and pretended to be surprised, but Chris saw right through it, seeming to recognize the hurt in his expression before Peter even spoke. “I’ve missed you, too.” He said, a smile just barely visible on his mouth. “And if you’re ready to talk about this, what we have, then, I certainly am.”

“You mean, about you being helplessly in love with me?” Peter quipped, grinning wide as Chris let out a huff and began to cross the room, confident stride sending a chill straight to Peter’s groin. “I didn’t want to mention anything and embarrass you, but…if you really want to discuss it…”

“Just for that, I’m gonna make you wait at least an hour before you can come.” Chris chuckled, hands snaking around Peter’s back when they were finally close enough, squeezing his plush cheeks.

Peter locked their lips together, humming against his mouth and grinding his hips against the hunter’s. “Perfect opportunity for me to really test your patience.”

Peter learned, slowly but surely, that Chris was incredibly difficult to break.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading/feel free to comment! come to my [ask box](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com/askandfaq) if you're interested in a [commission](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com/tagged/commissions) (:


End file.
